


Gifts

by Huggeroftrees



Series: Polly/Mal [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Army, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hogswatch, Humor, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggeroftrees/pseuds/Huggeroftrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is well known that soldiers don't wear rings. They do, however, often have a keepsake of some sort or other hidden safely in their belongings. This is the story of two such items. Happy Hogswatch, here's your fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Second Hogswatch

**Author's Note:**

> It has been my regular habit to write something short and fluffy for Hogswatch. As this year's attempt is failing miserably I thought I'd drag over all the previous examples for your edification instead. This was 2009's attempt.
> 
> The original Authors Notes read: _A Christmas Present to y'all out there! Happy Seasonal greetings. I got a thesis, I hope you get at least the smallest smidgeon of your hearts desire._
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Terry Pratchett owns the characters and the world they live on. Author is grateful for all the brilliant books and makes no claim of ownership in any way.

### The Second Hogswatch

 **Summary:** The first Hogswatch after _'the first Hogswatch'_ when certain people discovered certain things about how certain other people felt about certain things (and certain people) and in consequence a particular (or certain) course of action was decided upon.

~X~

Polly pulled her muffler up higher against the cold and stuck her hands deep into her coat pockets. _It was freezing and she had always hated the cold so there was really no reason why she should be out tonight. But she was, and anyone wishing to comment on that fact could just go take a long walk off a short cliff._ When she'd told Shufti she needed a walk the woman had merely nodded and reminded her to take her hat. _The understanding smile Shufti had attempted to hide as she did so could go sod off as well._

It had been a great Hogswatch, really it had. She'd eaten much too much as was customary, drunk too much of the seasonal concoctions, laughed at all the humorous mottos and played with her eldest nephew until the legs had fallen off his wooden knight (another Hogswatch afternoon tradition). Now all she wanted was some peace, to escape from the people who loved her but to whom she'd being lying to all day,and just have the freedom to be totally miserable. As she strolled up the lane over the crisp snow, Polly's mind drifted to another place, miles away and a long year ago. Memories of the cold stone of a far away tower under her boots and the whirling stars overhead raised their familiar heads. _That had indeed been a Hogswatch to remember_. A smile hovered over her lips as a stream of pleasant images played through her mind and a song not heard before in these parts could be heard rising through the winter night as she strode along.

Suddenly she heard a rustle behind her and spun round, her hand reaching for her sword. Swearing under her breath she realised she wasn't carrying it, the safe environs of home making her forgetful. What on the disc had persuaded her to come out without it? Just because she wasn't on duty, there was no need to drop her guard!

"Who goes there?"

A shape materialised out of the shadows.

" _Hello Polly..._ "

" _Mal?_ "

Polly's heart leapt but she hid it well, schooling her face into what she hoped was a bland and disinterested expression.

"What the blazes are you doing here?"

Her old treacherous heart would have been singing if she hadn't been such a prosaic person. Despite that it sang anyway, ignoring the lack of permission for it to do so.

"It's Hogswatch." The vampire smiled slightly shamefacedly. "I missed you."

Polly didn't say anything more in response to this admission but merely stepped forward, a hand outstretched to touch a firm shoulder, rubbing the smooth material of the coat between her fingertips in an attempt to determine if it was real. Mal was meant to be hundreds of miles away, making the most of being _off the leash_ by drinking it up in the bars around the barracks and generally having a jolly time. _Not that Polly was complaining_ , she hurriedly added, as strong arms gathered her in and a gentle hand was placed under her chin, lifting her head to a more accessible position.

~X~

 _There were many ways of determining if a person was real_ , Polly concluded through the haze a good while later, _a cold nose being one of them_. Shrinking away from the chilly appendage attempting to make contact with her collarbone, she nestled into a welcoming arm, resting her head on the shoulder perfectly sited to support it. After thorough investigation she was prepared to accept that this unexpected apparition was in fact her longed for lover, fairy tales be damned.

"I got you a present," Mal recollected suddenly (in her defence she had been somewhat distracted).

She loosened her hold on the lieutenant to fish into a deep pocket, producing a small box wrapped in brown paper. Polly struggled to manipulate it with her gloves for a moment, before deciding to ignore the cold and pulling at the knitted fingers with her teeth. Mal took them from her with the grace of long suffering practice and with her hands trembling in the cold, Polly quickly disposed of the paper and snapped open the case to gaze on the item within. It glinted in the moonlight; a little medallion on a silvery chain. She lifted it out, letting the chain run through her fingers as she squinted at the figure on the medallion in the low light. From the looks of it they were flipping a coin.

"It's Anoia, _Goddess of Things Not Sticking In Drawers_ and more recently promoted to responsibility for _Last Chance Daft Ideas_. I thought it might be fitting." Mal smiled nervously. "It's not silver I'm afraid, it's only a metal alloy."

"It's _perfect_."

Polly reached up to thank Mal properly, understanding completely the reasoning behind the choice of deity. There were some things that Mal would never say, but Polly heard them loud and clear for all that. Settling back within those encircling arms she turned her attention back to the shiny prize dangling from her fingers. It was light for metal, indicating perhaps someone had spent more on it that they were willing to let on, in order to ensure it was one of the better alloys - one that wouldn't tarnish no matter how much mud and dust its owner trudged through. As she watched it twirl in the moonlight Mal reached out to lift it delicately from her hand, offering to put it on. Feeling strains of déjà vu Polly bared her neck, lifting aside the muffler. The metal was chill against her skin and she shivered.

"Sorry."

Before re-adjusting the muffler Mal kissed the warm skin, ghosting over the hollow where the medallion lay. Trembling, though no longer with cold, Polly couldn't help thinking that such a response from her might have something to do with why the scheming minx had bought it in the first place. Her head dropped to one side, inviting further exploration as it was of course vital to check that the necklace didn't chafe anywhere against her skin when worn. Mal was apparently willing to investigate this possibility thoroughly and they spent an enjoyable few minutes experimenting. Eventually Polly pulled away, her manners resurfacing and rested a calming hand on the thick material separating her from Mal's breastbone. One couldn't express _all_ one's gratitude non-verbally. Squinting, she pulled up the medallion so that she could examine it once more.

"Thank you Mal, it's a lovely Hogswatch present." She tucked it away inside her shirt, the task allowing her to keep her eyes lowered. "I didn't get you anything."

"I won't hold it against you."

Looking up in mostly faked apprehension Polly caught that familiar mocking twist of the mouth that she would never have believed she could have missed so badly until she was denied it for five long days.

"Yeah, _right!_ "

The two figures laughed softly together as Mal re-wrapped the muffler around Polly's neck, tucking it in tenderly to ensure not a single sliver of skin was laid bare to the winter chill. Walking on up the road, Mal's arm found its way to settle around her shoulder as they fell into the old familiar attitude and Polly, her head resting on the slightly higher shoulder of her companion, thought the day wasn't quite such a wash out after all.

"I missed you too."

"Did you?"

Mal pummelled her brain for a long minute but at last managed to recall the beginning of the conversation

"Shufti was beginning to get suspicious; apparently I'm ever so cranky."

A quiet snigger dropped into her ear from above. They walked on in silence, or as silent as is possible when every step crunches through crisp snow.

"How did you get here? Did Smith give you leave?"

"Kind of."

" _Kind of?_ "

Polly craned her neck in order to catch a glimpse of the face above and noted Mal was sporting the blank expression she used to cover a multitude of sins.

"Apparently I was a bit cranky too." Her lips twitched. "I believe the Captain's exact words were something along the lines of _'for the Duchess' sake get the hell out of here already!'_. He gave me a two day pass."

Mal steered them into a gap in the hedge and they leant together on the farm gate, looking back over the fields to the glinting lights of the village.

"I'm freezing."

Polly shivered, the cold striking up from the frozen metal under her gloves.

"You humans." Mal sighed. "So weak and feeble, so controlled by the environment around you."

Polly's nudge epitomised playful annoyance. "If the snow wasn't quite as darn frozen I would be forced to throw some in your general direction."

"Cos we all know how well that turned out last time."

Their eyes met in a moment of remembrance and then both broke into giggles, bent over the gate to support them.

But the wind was cold and Polly knew Shufti would worry if she stayed out too late. They turned from the view laid out before them and wandered back down the lane, savouring the last minutes before they would have to part. Reaching _The Duchess_ , Mal took a moment to admire the new sign before following Polly round the side. She hung back as Polly unlatched the back gate to let it swing open in silent invitation.

"D'you want to come in?"

Capturing Mal's hands in hers Polly knew the answer before she asked, but went ahead anyway.

"I'd best not. I'll see you when you get back."

They stood face to face, hands clasped tightly while eyes traced over familiar contours, cheekbones, eyebrows, noses, lips, the complicated minutia of expression. Polly was completely and stupidly unable to let go.

"You'll be ok getting back?"

"I'll be fine." Mal smiled at her desperation though there was a similar hint of need fluttering at the back of her own eyes. "Goodnight Polly."

The woman winced and pulled Mal forward to wrap her in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you" she muttered as she buried her face into her sergeant's neck.

"I know." Mal eased back and Polly lifted her head to catch her soft smile.

As she watched Mal shook her head against the idiocy of it all and bending again caught willing lips in a deep and involved kiss that told Polly everything and more about Mal's feelings with a short appendix related to the unfairness of partings. Coming up for air they swayed together, forehead to forehead as Mal traced an unsteady thumb over a wind chapped upper lip that trembled under her touch. Polly, her eyes drifting closed, planted a delicate kiss on the pad of that thumb and it paused thoughtfully before moving on to discover the dimple in her cheek. High above the stars whirled on in their courses while closer to the disc the icicles grew longer from the branches overhead as two lovers held each other close, attempting to stockpile reassurance for the time apart. Finally one of those growing icicles broke the spell, falling with a tinkling crash onto the frozen mud below.

"I should get back."

But despite her words Mal didn't draw away preferring instead to watch in soft amusement as a single curl twisted rebelliously around a slender finger, captured for all time by its fragile hold.

"Extended leave is all very well, but it is only forty-eight hours and one doesn't really want to break it."

"Cripes, Mal. It's miles! You'll be exhausted."

"Then I shall sleep all the blessed day and Smith will thank the fates that he doesn't see me." Mal smiled into that concerned face. "It'll be fine Polly."

"Will you dream of me?"

"Maybe." She cradled the blond head under her cheek and it went willingly, Polly's hand reaching out unconsciously to grasp at the lapels of her greatcoat. "Will you?"

"Always." The little voice was almost inaudible but luckily vampires had good hearing.

They swayed together a moment until Mal sighed and loosened her hold. "Enough mushy stuff. I have a reputation to keep up." She straightened, flicking a speck of snow from the shoulder of Polly's coat. "Happy Hogswatch, my delicious human prey"

"And a happy Hogswatch to you, O despicable spawn of evil."

Despite her desire that passing time would freeze as solidly as the ground under their feet, Polly couldn't resist the laugh that bubbling up in response to the mirrored glints lurking in the corners of Mal's tightly held expression. After all, it wouldn't be long before they'd be back together again and Polly _had_ got her Hogswatch present. Their real anniversary wasn't for 3 days, giving her plenty of time to pick up something small and amusing to present to Mal on her return. The ideas currently burgeoning in her mind as to a responsive gift in kind for the necklace she would keep to herself for the present until she'd managed to do some more research.

She allowed Mal to push her through the gate. Behind her the vampire leant in the most nonchalant manner against the uprights to watch her navigate the narrow path across the vegetable garden to the back door. Turning half way through her journey Polly took a moment to take in the image but Mal urged her onward, indicating with comprehensive gestures that if the lieutenant froze to death in her own back garden she would get no sympathy from any undead persons hereabout. Polly paused again at the door, the figure now vague in the shadows. She could still make out enough to catch the crisp salute and returned the acknowledgement before ducking inside.

The warmth hit her like shovel. Shufti was standing innocently at the range and kept her back turned while she enquired in a most friendly manner how Polly had found the walk. Polly, wondering exactly how long Shufti had been standing there and whether at any point she'd had the urge to wander over to the window, found her cheeks a lot warmer than the room temperature could explain and hurriedly bent to take off her boots. Struggling out of her coat and unwinding her scarf she couldn't help but think about another time those links had been unwound with interesting consequences and it was with a reminiscent smile on her face and a tune on her lips that she stole a mince pie from those cooling on the side board, sketched a salute in Shufti's general direction and sauntered her way through into the bar to play with her nephew and niece.

Catching a glimpse of that reminiscent smile Shufti grinned to herself, knowing now why her sister-in-law had been sulking around like a bear with a sore head for the past few days. She'd not been able to recognise the figure at the gate, but from the content of the infrequent letters she and Paul received she'd been able to make a good guess. People should remember that other people weren't born yesterday. Said people should also consider that these other people knew things about people that people had forgotten they'd shared.


	2. Happy Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all of Polly's summer memories involved furious battles in the fog of whirling dust. This is one of the better ones (it will also explain what that dratted lighter is all about).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Terry Pratchett owns the characters and the world they live on. Author is grateful for all the brilliant books and makes no claim of ownership in any way.
> 
>  **A/N:** If anyone's interested, this is the Eva Cassidy version of _'Fields of Gold'_ and can be found on the _'Songbird'_ album.

### Happy Trails ( _We Will Walk In Fields Of Gold_

 _"We should definitely volunteer for this kind of detail more often…"_

Polly withdrew her soporific gaze from the track in front of them shimmering in the late summer heat and gave her companion a raised eyebrow. Mal lay stretched out on top of the cargo, one arm cradling her head.

"From what I recall, we didn't volunteer, we were selected, whereupon you moaned, whined and attempted everything you could think of – including some new illegal techniques - to get out of it."

Lifting the hat she had placed over her face an hour ago after declaring that it was Polly's turn to be vigilant, alert and always prepared as she (Mal) was due an afternoon nap, the sergeant squinted up against the strong sun, before dropping her gaze to search out the tanned face of her esteemed lieutenant.

"I grant you I may not have been overly enthusiastic at the outset. But I have come to realise that it is of vital importance that highly trained soldiers should not become out of touch with the common people and therefore we should all volunteer our services even at the lowest level from time to time."

"And the imminent possibility of attack?"

Polly flicked the reins lazily for the look of the thing. As usual the action made no impression on the strolling oxen; they had been impervious to her encouragement since they left the river docks long days before.

"Bah." Mal stretched languidly and fell back into position of repose. "They will not dare come anywhere near us. We haven't seen a single soul for days. If it were not for the distasteful scents arising from our beasts of burden I would believe we had bypassed purgatory and taken an unexpected detour into Elysium."

Polly blinked and hurriedly removed her gaze from the loose shirt that for some reason (probably not related entirely to the warmth of the afternoon) had one too many buttons undone revealing a tantalising glimpse every time a certain person stretched. Mal did it on purpose, she was sure.

They were driving the wagons through the golden countryside from Luntz to FranzJosephWilliamsBurg. Not precisely the most difficult assignment they'd ever been given but the _Green Devils_ (Borogravia's crack light-infantry battalion – so called due to the green jackets they wore to distinguish them from the general cannon fodder) were more than accustomed to turning their hands to new and unexpected situations. Or so she had said to her commanding officer once the surprise had worn off. Someone, it seemed, was wishful to break the Army's supply routes, attacking convoys as they crossed the safe interior of their own country and this was causing annoyance amongst the top brass. Consequently it was of vital importance that the twenty or so troops under the command of Lieutenant Perks should dress up as wagoners and drive a convoy of grain clear across the country whilst doing their best to appear tempting to any raiders in the vicinity. The rest of the battalion were doing likewise with cotton, barley, and other goods in the hope that someone, somewhere, would make the terminal mistake of attacking the innocent looking yet heavily armed impersonators.

So far absolutely nothing had happened. They'd been out here two weeks by her last calculation, but she couldn't be sure as the quiet days were beginning to run into each other. Borogravia was experiencing one of its rare perfect summers, the long hot days succeeded by warm scented nights. The oxen needed to rest in the evenings and as a consequence the wagon train was generally halted early enough to set up a luxurious camp (and why not when they could use the carts to carry the more lavish of their equipment). The lower ranks could be safely set to caring for the animals leaving the Lieutenant and her most senior Sergeant free to wander off in order to "reconnoitre the lie of the land". After a stroll to stretch the legs there was generally a good meal (it was so nice not to have to snatch meagre food between attacks) and then a peaceful evening's recreation. There was no need to rise early in the mornings either, the oxen needing to feed before being gently urged into their harnesses. Though she denied it vehemently, Polly privately thought she could grow used to these long drowsy lie-ins.

The nights were warm enough for these battle-hardened troops to lie out under the stars, the weather favouring them with only one night of rain in the period they'd been out so far. Sometimes Polly thought it must be too good to be true as she lay under that velvet sky, scattered with a multitude of pinpricks of light, listening to the low voice at her ear murmuring the names of each one and pointing out the more interesting astronomical sights. This was the down-payment for something, it had to be. The universe always collected. Mind you, after the winter and spring they'd had, mud up to their eyeballs when it wasn't freezing around their boots and four border incursions to push back in as many months, perhaps they were owed some quiet days.

One of the oxen stumbled, bringing her back to the task supposedly in hand. Polly shook the collar of her rough shirt, trying and failing to get some circulation of air against her heated skin. _What she wouldn't give for a bucket of cold water right about now_. Looking over at the position Mal had adopted for her nap she added: _in all senses of the word._

  
  
_You'll remember me, when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun, In his his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold_   
  


  


~X~

A few nights later as the huge swollen moon hung low in the sky a secretive figure crept across the camp and knelt to silently pull back the flaps of a tent pitched somewhat away from the rest. Polly stirred as Mal slipped in and crawled up the narrow space. A gentle kiss on one eyelid encouraged her to open her eyes and she watched lazily from beneath heavy lids as Mal settled in at her back. As the vampire propped her head up on a supportive hand Polly's eyes gave up the battle and drooped closed again. It was too hot to do anything but sigh and relax back against the body that was spooning hers. They lay quiet for a moment before Mal broke the silence.

"What are you doing shut away in here then?" Her fingers, balanced in perfect harmony with the smooth tones she had adopted to murmur into soft blond hair, began to explore the skin under her hand.

"It's too hot for clothes."

Polly wiggled onto her back, searching for those dark eyes glinting in the darkness as the vampire loomed over her in the gloom. Mal was forced to shift to allow them both to fit onto the thin mat, her delicately moving fingers uncomplaining about the change of venue as they slipped from slender waist to taut stomach.

"True dat."

Mal cast an admiring glance down the vision of beauty stretched out below her before bringing her hand up to brush back a damp curling forelock and drop a kiss on Polly's flushed temple.

"And of course it wouldn't be seemly for the lieutenant to wonder around naked amongst the ORs."

Polly snorted in an unseemly manner but before she could comment further the hand that had returned to rest on her stomach began a series of exploratory circles and for some undefined reason her breathing became a trifle disrupted. Despite the very pleasant nature of where the evening was headed something still niggled at her through the haze building in her mind. She placed her own hand over those skilled digits causing them to pause for a vital second. It was only then that realisation dawned.

"You're cool!"

"Thank you for noticing. I must say you're not so bad yourself."

Mal grinned down at her and Polly couldn't prevent her answering smile from breaking free. At that precise moment the drop of water, unnoticed until now by either participant of the unspoken communication, fell right between Polly's eyes.

The next few minutes were filled with a confusion of disordered activity and it was only due to the foresight of Polly when pitching the tent to make sure it was sturdily erected that prevented a total collapse of canvas around them. Mal had never realised Polly could shake herself like a dog and noticing the full body seizures provoked when her lieutenant was introduced to water unexpectedly, she determined to repeat the experiment as often as possible. Eventually Polly managed to get the upper hand and pinning her sergeant to the mat she frowned down into eyes alight with mischief.

"You're all wet!"

Trapped beneath the lieutenant, Mal attempted to flick another drop of water but failed miserably, her arms still pinioned by Polly's knees.

"Where have you been?"

The vampire heaved valiantly against the burden perched so immovably over her torso but upon realising she couldn't shift it she instead relaxed back with a sigh of surrender. Polly knew that Mal could lift her off with one hand if she so desired, but over the past year they'd come to an unspoken agreement about how much of the vampire's undead strength was really needed in situations like this (this would be after Polly had flown into the wardrobe for the third time).

"There's a river, three fields over."

Polly already knew that, they'd watered the oxen there earlier, but it hadn't looked that tempting, muddy edged and filled with trailing weed. She tried to make herself heavier, sitting back on her heels, and was rewarded by a descriptive _"oof"_ from her victim.

"I found something. Further upstream." Mal was gasping for the air she didn't officially need. "You wanna come see?"

Polly wavered for a moment, but the coolness rising from the body trapped beneath her was awfully tempting. It really was too damn hot not to at least take a look.

One minute later (even in a tent Polly had scrabbling into breeches down to a fine art) two figures crept quietly out of the camp. Once out of sight of any curious eyes the leading silhouette reached back for the one following on behind and the two shapes walked on with joined hands, their footsteps meandering between points of bright moonlight and deep shadow as they made their way along the field margins.

"Where exactly are we going?" Polly would willingly follow that tug on her hand over all the lands on the Disc, but all faith in one's companion aside it looked like Mal was preparing to clamber through a bramble patch of grand scale viciousness.

"I told you. River: cool water; refreshing; very nice; very enjoyable, this way please." Mal tugged again.

"Through there?"

Mal looked at the brambles, twitched an eyebrow in Polly's general direction and then returned her gaze to the clump of tangled vines in confusion.

"I just don't think any bathing spot; no matter how cool and refreshing, is worth it for bramble scratches for the next three days. Besides, people would want to know where I'd got them."

"Ah." Mal quickly wiped the smile from her face when it became clear that Polly was threatening to deploy the Patented Perks Poke. "I could fly you over?"

"That would be very kind, thank you. But no funny business" she added quickly as Mal stepped forward to slide strong arms around her.

"Funny business? _Moi?_ " The vampire lifted them gently up into the air, her murmured words causing (almost definitely by intent) her passenger to shiver as light breath tickled her earlobe. "Why _Polly!_ I can't believe you'd ever even _think_ such a thing."

It was rather a long time later when they finally landed. The grass was soft and welcoming beneath her feet but Polly didn't necessarily feel the need to let go immediately. They'd passed over more than the bramble patch she knew that much, Mal twirling them slowly across the sky with the moon bright over her shoulder when Polly could spare a moment to pay attention to it. It was the vampire who eventually lifted her head, eyes aglow, to whisper "we're here."

Dragging herself back to reality ( _no funny business, my arse_ ), Polly managed to extract herself from the highly enjoyable embrace and looking about her gasped at what she saw. Mal had found a bend in the river where harder rock had forced the water to make a detour, cutting a deep pool on the outside edge. The exposed rock made chunky steps down into the deeper water and the faster flow obviously prevented the icky weeds from developing a foothold. It was the prefect bathing spot, moonlit and secret. Her face stretched into a wide smile and she turned to thank her companion but found her already sat on the grassy bank, straining to pull off her boots.

"C'mon Pol." Mal carefully placed the precious footwear to one side. "Last one in's an unfortunately flightless bird of great nutritional value."

Leaving the effusive thanks until a later moment Polly grinned and, reaching for the back of her collar, pulled her shirt off over her head in one easy movement. By the use of such distractionary tactics (Mal stood mouth agape for a good 15 seconds) Polly got a toe to the water first, but Mal still claimed winner's boasting rights as she was stood waist deep in the flow while Polly was still shivering on the bank.

"How can it be so _cold?_ "

She tried another toe but the result was no better.

"It's lovely once you get in." Mal splashed a little, rippling circles spreading out across the pool. "All at once Pol, it's the only way."

Polly grimaced and murmured "I think I'm getting _déjà vu again._ "

But she couldn't stand on the rock for ever, not with Mal mocking ever so gently at her feet. Drawing all her courage together Polly took a deep breath and jumped. She came up gasping at the cold, pushing back the invasive shield of hair as she looked around for Mal. The annoyingly bad influence was nowhere to be seen.

"Mal?" Polly waded over to where she'd seen the woman last. " _Mal?_ "

Something moved against her leg.

"Argh!" She leapt back and in the process slipped on the grease covered rocks that appeared to make up the river bed.

"Garrpphhh!" The water closed over her head. _"Wwwgaaarbbblllle!"_

Splashing frantically she tried to regain her footing but to no avail. Then as she went under for the third time someone caught her and she was pulled coughing and spluttering into a wet embrace. Mal's soft laughter gusted over her hair as the treacherous cur ran a soothing hand over her back.

"I should..." Polly took great pleasure in dribbling a mixture of river water and snot onto the supporting shoulder.

"But you looked so graceful, Lieutenant!" Mal chuckled as she tenderly tidied away the last confining tendrils of hair. "Have you ever thought about joining the regimental dance troop?"

"I'll give you dance troop!"

Polly lunged.

It was a good job no one could see them, Polly thought hysterically half a minute later as she wrestled valiantly against both the water and the vampire in her hold. _If she could just get a foot behind that knee then she could... yess!_

 _...oh shit._

They both went under with a resounding splash and in the fight back to the surface Polly forgot all about what the rest of the squad might think if they saw their commanding officer and first sergeant rolling about buck nekkid in a river as there was a new demand on her attention – that of the unfortunate lack of breathable air when underwater.

  
  
_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold_   
  


  


  
  
_So she took her love for to gaze awhile  
Among the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_   
  


  


~X~

The moon had drifted a good way across the sky by the time Polly consciously noticed it again. She was sat on a half submerged rock, leaning back against a comforting support, watching two pairs of legs drift in the current. The strong arms around her tightened for a moment and then relaxed, a sharp chin dropping to her shoulder as her back rest blew out a sigh of utter contentment. They had been sitting there for some time watching the moon dappled ripples dance across the water as the burdens they hadn't even realised they were carrying from that long winter washed out of them on the stream. When the murmured voices, confessing fears and deeply buried guilt to the non-judgemental river had ceased they had sat on in silence, letting the peace of the night fill up empty storerooms that they had grown used to managing without.

But time and tide wait for no man, and physics is an ever-present bugger. The chilling effect of flowing water eventually impinged on Polly's physiology, despite the warmth of those encircling arms and she shivered.

"We should get back."

The caress of Mal's words warmed the back of her neck and the lieutenant snuggled back into her companion with an inarticulate denial of there being any such need. But unfortunately physics persisted and she couldn't hide the next shiver, or the one after that.

As they clambered back into their clothes a heavy exhaustion fell on both and Polly required Mal's supporting arm about her waist as they stumbled their way back toward camp. Crawling into the tent the lieutenant seemed already half asleep as she wiggled out of boots, breeches and shirt but despite that, the hand that reached out to pull Mal down beside her was firm enough. Pulling a light covering over them Mal allowed herself a shiver as cold hands wound around her and a wet head searched for a comfortable spot but Polly simply grunted at her weakness and snuggled in further. Sighing Mal shifted an intrusive pebble and made herself as comfortable as possible. Wet hair would dry after all and Polly's hands were getting warmer by the second.

"G'night."

The mumbling salutation drifted up from somewhere around her collarbone and Mal ran a hand over tangled blond curls before dropping a kiss onto her lieutenant, already lost in the land of nod.

 _"Goodnight Polly."_

  
  
_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold_   
  


  


~X~

A few days later, the trip nearly over, they had left the farming expanses behind them as they approached the city sitting above them on the hill. Polly stretched where she lay on top of the cargo and yawned. It was Mal's turn to drive and consequently the oxen were making a good effort, walking briskly in the shafts as though the cart weighed nothing at all. Despite this the individual vehicles of the convoy were well spaced along the track, and after casting a quick look around Polly wriggled up towards the drover's bench.

"Mal?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here."

As Mal looked over inquiringly the lieutenant reached up and with a hand at the back of her neck drew her down for a deep exploratory kiss. Releasing her long moments later Polly couldn't help but smirk at the stunned look on her sergeant's face.

"What was that for?"

"Cos I can?"

Polly relaxed back into the load with a smile and Mal was forced to return her attention to the road ahead as the track began to weave its way around wide corners.

The convoy continued on without incident for a good few miles. Soon enough they came upon some woodland and the track began to bend in more twisting turns along the valley floor. As the cart ahead turned around a tighter bend it vanished from sight for a moment. Mal took a quick look behind them, noted that the following cart was also shielded from view by the trees and dropped the reins to reach over, grab a fistful of linen shirt and kiss Polly soundly. She left the lieutenant dazed and blinking, snatching up the reins again just in time to navigate them round the corner.

"Wha... What was that for?"

Polly swallowed, wondering exactly when her higher brain functions would return to accepted levels.

"Cos I can."

Mal smiled sweetly and shook up the oxen.

~X~

In his cluttered and overheated office Captain Smith looked up from yet another of his dratted mess bills and scowled. As bad as the numbers were, the knock at the door that heralded another inane interruption was still more irritating on this; his one free afternoon in weeks. There were moments when he missed his officers. Not often admittedly, especially that pesky vampire, but there were the occasional times when their skills would have been appreciated.

He called a grudging "come in" and couldn't help breaking into a pleased smile when the door swung open to reveal an exceedingly tanned and relaxed officer, the blond hair that was shot through with sun-lifted highlights falling loose to lie untidily on the shoulders of an unfastened green jacket. Mind you, the comparison to what his mirror had tactlessly revealed to him only that morning as it inescapably reminded him that he was pasty faced underneath his receding hairline, was sickening. Shuffling his paperwork he commented gruffly that they'd taken their time. Perks gave him no answer but a smile and eased further into the office to allow Sergeant Maladict to slip through the door behind her and give him what he decided to categorise as a respectful nod.

He had a good mind to foist all this dratted paperwork onto his lieutenant's more than capable shoulders and even went as far as to say so. But when he caught the twinkle in her eye as she took in the piles on his desk he couldn't find the heart. Casting a swift glance over them as they stood before him, not even attempting to stand at attention, he was pleased to see the secondary aim of the operation had succeeded. Officially he'd been forced into it, but unofficially he'd fought tooth and nail to get his lads into this show knowing that they'd given more than they should have in the winter campaigns. High Command would never give his soldiers the break they needed and sometimes a commanding officer had to take the chances offered and make the best of them. He sighed and settled back into his chair, ordering the pair to stand easy, not that they needed telling.

"How was your trip?"

"Quiet" said Polly as, fighting the blush, she felt in memory rather than saw the curl of Mal's lips. _Strange how every time she looked at that mouth now, whether talking in quips or in repose, she could feel the curve of that quiet smile against her flesh. Would it always be this way?_

Smith let their report drift over him. Just as he'd expected they'd had an uneventful trip and he wondered if they'd figured out he'd stuck them on that precise route for that very reason. They were a bright pair, that dratted vampire especially, but even if they did suspect something he could trust they would be savy enough not to comment. Cutting the crisp description of carts, camp-sites and oxen bowel movements short he took the opportunity to brief them on the successful outcome of the operation. The only wagon train that had been attacked had managed to gather up a collection of bandits and interrogate them efficiently enough to attack and wipe out their hideout. He felt their response could have been a little more enthusiastic. Maybe all that sun had boiled their brains.

Waving an explanatory hand at the paperwork piled on his desk he let them go. Left in quiet solitude he attempted to get back to his sums but found himself wandering over to the window to watch them cross the quad below hand in hand. Smiling, he recalled the blush that had patterned his lieutenant's cheeks at certain points in her report. Apparently those two had been somewhat busy while off the leash. _Ah well_ , he sighed as he returned to his paperwork, _they deserved some fun_.

  
  
_You'll remember me, when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun, in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold_   
  


  


~X~

"Oooh, post." Polly fished the pile out of her pigeon hole and leant back into the solid support of the figure that had loomed up behind her. " _Circular... Circular... Letter from Shufti..._ Hold onto that for a minute?"

She held it up and Mal released her hold around the lieutenant's waist to reach up and snatch it from her hand, the vampire's chin remaining pressed into Polly's shoulder as she looked curiously over it at the sheaf of mail.

" _Circular... Army Magazine... Bills... Bills..._ " Polly tried to get Mal to take those as well but she waved them away distastefully. "And a parcel."

The lieutenant flicked the notification card with a trimmed fingernail before tidying it away in the deep recesses of her pocket. Post sorted she stepped away, leaving Mal to pout at the loss of her chin-rest. Unmoved Polly continued her movement in the direction of away, long experience giving her a heart completely hardened against vampiric suffering.

"I'll go and pick this up, do you want to go on ahead and get your coffee started?"

It was lucky for Polly that Mal was unusually relaxed after their working holiday and consequently the over-developed paranoid receptors of her brain were not firing on all cylinders. As her lieutenant held tightly to her best poker face the vampire simply didn't pick up on any strange behaviour at all and went on her way, easily distracted by the thought of coffee. Polly, dropping the unwanted mail into a nearby receptacle waited impatiently until she was out of sight before hurrying across the corridor to knock on the hatch to the post room.

When Polly stuck a cautious head around the door to their quarters some time later, she found Mal perched on the chest of drawers that (being short of chairs) they had pulled up in front of the open window. She was sipping from the ever present cup of coffee and perusing the latest letter from Shufti. Satisfied that Mal's attention was fully occupied Polly slid into room, at all times keeping one hand behind her back. Her sergeant looked up at the sound of the closing door, clocked Polly and returned her attention to her letter.

"Shufti invited us home again." At the lack of response she looked up again. "What is it?"

Polly wandered over hesitantly and paused before those shiny boots that swung so freely. She managed to lift her eyes long enough to catch the curiosity invading Mal's face from the eyebrows down.

"I got this... it was in the parcel. It came all the way from Ankh Morpork, must have come while we were out on the carts. I'd almost given up hope... Well, _anyway..._ I thought... just open it" she finished awkwardly.

Putting the letter aside Mal slid off her perch to take the small box from Polly's hand. She looked at it curiously.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

Polly was leaning as nonchalantly as she could manage against the foot of the bed. Intrigued, Mal flipped open the lid and there it lay; polished brushed steel nestling amid midnight blue velvet.

She was stunned into silence. She'd heard of these. She'd even planned to get one, one day. They were the best lighters in the world. There was no imp to take care of, just a flint wheel and a reservoir for the fuel. Since she'd first seen one in the window of a curiosity shop far away in Bonk she'd been lost.

"Oh Polly..."

It was _beautiful_. Holding her breath, Mal put out a finger and gently stroked the shiny metal. Engraved in perfect looping copperplate across the main body was the simple phrase: _"No Regrets"_.

"Oh _Polly._ "

She must look like a total imbecile but she didn't care. The daft girl must have spent all her savings. These kinds were only made in Ankh Morpork and she knew they cost an arm and a leg even without customised engraving.

"You like it?"

"Polly, Polly, Polly." Mal broke into soft laughter. "My daft thoughtful, _insane_ lass. It's _perfect._ " And unable to let go of the box she reached out with the other hand to snag the back of Polly's neck and draw her closer.

It wasn't the best kiss Polly had ever been given, Mal was somewhat distracted by the pretty trinket in her hand and kept stopping to check it was still as wondrous as she remembered. As a compromise, they ended up sat on the bed, Mal's free arm around Polly's waist as she tilted the lighter back and forth in the light, making sparkles dance on the ceiling.

"Look at it. It's so shiny."

 _Vampires really were like magpies sometimes,_ Polly thought, looking at the obsession in the sergeant's eyes as she continued to stroke the metal with one finger.

Mal was looking again at the inscription, her expression serious now. There it was, for all to see.

She traced the words with a finger nail as her mind drifted back to that long ago day, the dust of battle whirling about them. She saw herself in the chaos, grabbing Polly's arm, desperately needing to get the words out, to have it said and understood should the worst happen. A moment of silence amongst the noise and then the explanation abrupt, pouring out of her as she clung on to that clear blue gaze. _'The other I say often, easily, in the heat of the moment and rescind as lightly. But here, where the metal meets the meat, I need you to know this: **I Have No Regrets**.'_

She was still thinking about words engraved on a lighter for all eternity when her eye fell on the letter from Shufti lying on the dresser.

"We should go."

"Hmm?"

"We should go home, to _The Duchess_ I mean. It's time." Mal felt Polly stiffen within her arm. "It's not like your father's living there any more, Pol. They deserve to know, they're your family. It's been almost two years."

The lighter somehow made it official.

  
  
_Will you stay with me? Will you be my love?  
Among the fields of barley?  
And you can tell the sun, in his jealous sky,  
When we walked in fields of gold._   
  


  


  
  
_I never made promises like these  
And there have been some that I have broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold_   
  


  


~X~

Mal was slightly drunk from the cider and the scent of honeysuckle drifting in through the open door of _The Duchess_ on the cooler evening air. _Paul had planted it,_ she remembered, a vague image of Shufti telling them of his green fingers with loving pride the first night they'd arrived. Her wandering thoughts poetically compared it to wisps of sunshine drifting through dust and decided never to admit they'd gone there.

She was leaning on the bar, Polly at her side, the pair of them attempting to teaching Shufti how to win at _Cripple Mr Onion_. Despite the fact that Mal had looked at Shufti's cards every time their host wandered up the bar to pull a customer a fresh pint the vampire was still losing miserably. Not that she minded. It was too nice an evening to bother about such things. Anyway losing at cards was a new experience and she was always open to new things. The faint biscuit smell rising from Polly's tanned arms and the open neck of her shirt was at some level more intoxicating that the cider. _Soon the bar would close and..._

Someone interrupted them again; business was steady tonight, the heat making everyone thirsty. Shufti moved off down the bar and Polly, putting her cards down, stretched deliciously, a smile flitting over her lips as she heard Mal swallow. The customer was still chatting, distracting Shufti for a valuable extra few minutes. It was time Polly was taught that she couldn't get _everything_ her own way.

Running her fingers lightly over the tan skin to the roll of the shirt sleeve, hovering for a tantalising moment on the sensitive skin of the inner elbow before allowing her hand to dance on over the fabric, up onto the shoulder, drifting over up the neck, teasing and then lifting the curls to allow her to lean in quickly and kiss that familiar pulse point under the ear. Polly drew in a shaky breath, the cards trembling in her grasp. Settling back on her stool as Shufti turned round again Mal felt the tremor run down through the figure next to her and smiled. Served the little minx right for winning by using despicable underhand cheating methods.

She lit a cigarette innocently as Polly stammered her way through her bid. Shufti, eyes in the back of her head like all mothers, attempted to give the vampire a quelling look but her lips twitched at the last minute and Mal blew a triumphant smoke ring as she won the hand.

Later, once the bar was closed up, they sat out in the beer garden with Paul and Shufti, Polly close within her arm, quiet laughter drifting up into the starry sky.

It was good to be home.

  
  
_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
As you lie in fields of gold_   
  


  


  
  
_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold_   
  


  


  
  
_Fields Of Gold. Eva Cassidy_   
  



End file.
